1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to equipment for providing light therapy to regions of the body that cannot be conveniently exposed to the sun or conventional tanning equipment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various tanning equipment are known, such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,054,332, 4,130,120, 4,424,598, 4,945,908, 4,989,600, 5,086,769, 5,117,842 and 5,466,248. Each of these patents discloses some type of tanning equipment for providing light therapy. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,130,120 discloses a bathing chamber with sun lamps controlled by a timer, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,086,769 discloses a tanning chair that can be converted Into a couch. The chair is oriented as a recliner and can be equipped with a variety of conveniences. Finally, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,054,332, 5,117,842 and 5,466,248 are all related to the treatment of feet with light therapy, with U.S. Pat. No. 5,117,842 being directed to a device capable of providing for tanning between the toes.